The Final Dession, The Spring Of Truth
by Chu-Chi Bear
Summary: Inuyasha and the crew are ready for a day's relaxing swim what happens when Sango and Inuyasha fall into the spring of truth, what do you think happens next when Sango and inuyasha are found together by kagome and miroku after falling off a cliff.... R
1. Part 1

_**The Final Decission, The Spring of Truth**_

_It was a nice hot day when Inuyasha started to complain that morning..._

_Inuyasha - It's Hot!! And we've got no leads on naraku!!!_

_Kaede - Stop barking Inuyasha! Ye must have patience_

_Inuyasha - Well ya old hag, I lost that these first couple of nights!! _

_Kagome - Hey, I've got an idea! Let's all go swimming!_

_Sango - Swimming?_

_Shippo - Sounds Great and refreshing!_

_Miroku - Okay then it's settled, swimming it is!_

_Inuyasha - Wait just a dog on minute! Were suppose to lookin' for naraku!!!!_

_Kagome - Aww come on inuyasha just one little break?...It'll be fun!_

_Shippo - C'mon inuyasha,...you know you want too..._

_Inuyasha -Keh! Whatever! Do what you want!!_

_Shippo - Yeah Whoohoo!!_

_Kagome - Now I just have to go back to my time and get us some swimming suits that are all our size!_

_Sango - Swimming..._

_Miroku - ...Suits...?_

_Inuyasha - What the hell is that?_

_Kagome smacked her fist against her palm._

_Kagome - Oh yeah! That's right, i forget this is way before they were even invented. You_

_guys don't know what a swimming suit is do you?_

_Everybody shook their heads no._

_Kagome - Do you want me to explain?_

_The all nodded._

_Kagome - Okay it's clothing that you wear to swim. For boys it's just shorts, and for girls it's..._

_it's...How do I put this? Well it's a top and a bottom. Some are connected and theor called one_

_pieces. For me I prefer either one._

_Shippo - Sounds confussing..._

_Inuyasha - You have to wear clothes to swim? Shouldn't you just swim like you were taking a bath._

_It's the same as taking a bath only your playing in the water, right?_

_Kagome thought about it...Everyone running around with no clothes on what so ever...actually to _

_kagome it was rather a very very disturbing thought. She shook it off and brought herself back to reality _

_to see that miroku was smiling and drooling...the sango reaching for her hirikotsu. The Hirikotsu came in contact _

_with miroku's head leaving a big mark._

_Sango - Stop thinking disturbing thoughts miroku!!_

_If Miroku was thinking it, it had to be very disturbing indeed. Shippo was on kagome's bike saying_

_'idiot', kirara was on sango's shoulder meowing, and inuyasha was looking at kagome waiting for an answer._

_Inuyasha - Well!?,..._

_Kagome - Well Inuyasha, your wrong because that's not how it works._

_Inuyasha - How come!?_

_Kagome - Well do you want people staring at you when you don't have clothes on?_

_Inuyasha - NO!_

_Inuyasha said with no hesitation._

_Kagome. - Well...neither does anyone else, which is exactly why swimsuit's were invented._

_Inuyasha - Invented...?_

_Kagome - Made inuyasha, that's why swimsuits were made!! Geez!_

_Inuyasha - Invented, made, which one! You said invented!_

_Kagome - I said invented because, invented is another word for made!!_

_Inuyasha - So why didn't you say that to begin with?!_

_Kagome - Inuyasha! Shut-up!!_

_She said to him in her sit voice._

_Kagome - Si---_

_Inuyasha had ran and hod behind sango. Sango and Kagome just sighed. Inuyasha was the one_

_who asked more questions then a child. Kagome headed to go to the bone eaters well. Inuyasha pocked his _

_head from behind sango's shoulder._

_Inuyasha - Where you goin'?_

_Kagome - Inuyasha, did you not hear a word I said...I'm going to get swimming suits..._

_She said as she continued to walk off and Inuyasha followed._

_Inuyasha - Then i'm coming too!!_

_Kagome sighed yet again at the impossible yet totally predictable hanyou. They reached the well and _

_kagome got ready to jump in when she spotted some soul snatcher behind them. She turned to see where they were _

_headed when she saw Inuyasha looking too. He started to walk towards the soul catchers. Then he hear Kagome cough. _

_It was a fake cough but he couldn't tell. He turned and looked at kagome, who turned and sat on the well acting as _

_if she saw nothing._

_Inuyasha - What are you waiting for?_

_Kagome - ...you...your walking slow...is all..._

_She said in the softest voice possible. Inuyasha eyes the softened._

_Inuyasha - I'm coming...I left something back at the village so go on ahead..._

_Kagome nodded slowly and sadly and went on ahead. She landed on the other side and started staring_

_back into the well when she climbed out._

_Kagome - (sigh) ...Inuyasha..._

_Back on the other side Inuyasha started walking towards the soul snatchers then turned back around._

_Inuyasha - Telling Kikyo howI feel can wait...Kagome's more inportant right now..._

_Even though he only took a minute, Inuyasha jumped into the well and was greeted by kagome's beautiful _

_brown of eyes. They just stared onto each others eyes. Brown meets gold, for what seemed to be forever. Kagome's _

_eyes then started to water as inuyasha pulled himself up from the well._

_Inuyasha - I changed my mind...uhhh...it wasn't that important...whats wrong?_

_Kagome hugged inuyasha and eventually he hugged her back._

_Kagome -Why...why didn't he go to her...why did he leave her for me...Iknow that's what I want but...I_

_don't understand..."_

_Inuyasha - Why is she srying...Did I do something wrong?_

_The silence broke._

_Inuyasha - Are you okay? Why were you crying? Are you hurt? Did I do something wrong?_

_Kagome - (laughs) I'm fine Inuyasha, I got some dust in my eye thats all..._

_Inuyasha - Umm..okayThant's all!!? There's no way she would just come out of nowhere and just hu me like that if_

_that was all!! There has to be something more, some thing i'k missing...or something she's not telling me..._

_They seperated and headed out of the well house, and into the main house where inuyasha and kagome_

_said their greetings to the higurashi family._

_Souta - Oh Hey Inuyasha! Hey Kagome!_

_Inuyasha - How's it goin' shrimp?_

_Kagome's Mom - What are you doing here?_

_Kagome - Oh nothing big, just to re-stock on supplies and pick up a coulpe of swimming suits. Which reminds me,..._

_Mom i'm gonna need a little extra money to get them._

_Kagome's Mom - (smiles) Okay_

_Souta - Your going swimming?! Hey sis can I go?_

_Kagome - No Siuta_

_Souta - Aww, c'mon why not?!_

_Kagome - The fuedal era is too dangerous! It's no place for a kid like you!! There's plenty of monsters that would looove _

_to eat you dead or alive._

_Souta - Pleeease..._

_Inuyasha - Kagome I don't see why not_

_Kagome - Inuyasha!_

_She yelled in her 'sit' voice and gave him a death glare as Inuyasha flinched and ran behind_

_kagome's mom._

_Inuyasha - Err...umm, on second thought, Kagome's right it...it's too dangerous._

_He said trying his best to stay off her bad side._

_Souta - Fine! Be wat way!!_

_Souta ran sticking out his tounge as he fled for the door. Inuyasha liftes his head from _

_behind Ms. Higurashi's shoulder._

_Inuyasha - I still don't see why you won't let him come. I mean I would've been watching him..._

_he woulda been fine._

_Kagome gave Inuyasha yet another death glare and Inuyasha hid even further behind Ms._

_Higurashi._

_Kagome's Mom - Well kagome if you change your mind it's okay with me._

_Kagome nodded and Ms. Higurashi left the room._

_Kagome - (sigh) Shall we go, Inuyasha?_

_Inuyasha - I guess so_

_They both headed to the department store where they picked out swimsuits. Of course Inuyasha_

_picked out his own. They were red swimming trunks with white at the top and bottom. It also had the _

_tetsusaiga in the right corner. The tetsusaiga 500 years later had become a legendary sword._

_Sango's swimming suit was a four peice one. It had a top, bottom, shirt, and mini netted swimming jacket._

_It was pink and black. Something simular to her demon slayer outfit she wore, well atleast the colors. In the _

_right hand corner of her skirt was her big boomerang called Hirikotsu. It was also in the top left corner of her_

_netted jacket. Hirikotsu had also become know as a legendary fighting weapon._

_Kagome's swimming suit was green and pink. it was very cute. It was also a four peice swimsuit._

_The background was green and it had pinck cherry blossoms. On the skirt and jacket where her bow and _

_arrows that she had always used. Shippo's shorts were blue and orange with two spinning tops in one corner and a _

_toy snake in the other corner._

_Miroku's shorts were black with purple at the top and bottom. His had his monks staff in the right hand _

_corner that he had always used in battle. (Yatta yatta became legendary weapon blah blah blah)_

_Inuyasha - This is cool who would have thought that they would put the tetsusagia on clothes!!_

_Inuyasha said going from shelf to shelf. Kagome just smiled._

_Kagome - Yeah, but I don't know what to get Kirara._

_Kagome snapped her fingers at the thought of an idea._

_Kagome - I got it!!_

_Inuyasha - Got What!?_

_He looked really confused._

_Kagome - I know to get Kirara_

_She went over to the pet's isle and picked up a cat's swimsuit, which was red, two little bows for her ears,_

_and a scar to put on her head like a hood to look like little miss red riding hood. ((awww, little miss red kilala for riding _

_okie okie back to the story.)) The things she bought were of course water proof._

_Kagome - Geez, I hope she like it...I don't know what else to get her._

_Inuyasha - Can we just leave already? I'm Hungry!!_

_Kagome - Alright, Alright, How about we go eat at Mcdonalds, then we go grocery shopping...for some food..._

_Inuyasha - For Ramen!!_

_Kagome - Let's see there's soap, and candy for shippo, potato chips, and eggs, and..._

_Inuyasha - RAMEN!!!!!!!!_

_Kagome - I know, I know, I heard you the first scream!!!_

_Inuyasha - Well you weren't acting like you heard me...and I was making sure...your not made at me are you?_

_He got lower and lower and Kagome just laughed._

_Kagome - Inuyasha, i'm not mad, your just being yourself. How can i be mad at that?_

_Inuyasha - Really..._

_Kagome - Yeah, really..._

_Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder and held him close causing him to blush a bright crimson red, as_

_they walked together to the counter to pat. Of course Kagome paid. After they went to Mcdonalds, then the grocery, _

_they went home to pack then back to the fuedal era. When they returned, there Kikyo sat waiting for Inuyasha to retun. _

_Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at her._

_Kikyo - Inuyasha..._

_Inuyasha - What do you want Kikyo?_

_Kagome just stared at him and was extreamly confused._

_Kagome - I wonder what his problem is..._

_Kagome - Inuyasha...why?_

_Inuyasha - Be Quiet!_

_Kagome was silenced. She just sat there at the edged of the well swinging her legs as the only_

_audience once again of Inuyasha and Kikyo's 'Little talk'._

_Kikyo - We need to talk..._

_Inuyasha - No...Kikyo, we don't there's not one thing we have to talk about...anymore...that is..._

_Inuyasha walked off and left Kagome and Kikyo behind. He brushed right past Kagome to Kaede's _

_village._

_Inuyasha - Lets go, Kagome_

_Kagome - Umm, yeah i'm coming!_

_Inuyasha - Keh! Hurry up!!_

_Kikyo - Inuyasha, We will talk...I will see to it that we do...I will see you in hell, Inuyasha...Kagome you stay out_

_of my way! Your nothing but a reincarnatiion..._

_Kikyo walked away leaving Kagome nothing but stunned._

_Kagome - Well i'm not surprised Kikyo is still after Inuyasha's life, but Inuyasha sure is acting really really_

_weird now._

_For some reason Inuyasha's words were stuck in her head._

_Are you kidding, Keh! i'm not leaving. There's no way i'd leave you alone, don't you get it?! I need you_

_your part of me, you complete me. Can't and won't nothing change that!_

_Kagome hopped off the bone eaters well, grabbed her bag and walked toward the village. The thought _

_of having Inuyasha all to herself made her smile. Kagome smiled and kept walking. She reached the village where she _

_seen shippo chasin inuyasha for taking his lollypop. Kagome walked over to where sango, miroku, and kirara sat._

_Miroku - Did something good happen to inuyasha while you were gone?_

_Kagome - Good?_

_Sango - Yeah I mean he's been expecially nice and cheerful, and he's playing with shippo alot more._

_Kagome - Well not expecially, unless you call blowing kikyo off good..._

_Kagome said as she turned to play with kirara, and kirara meowed._

_Sango & Miroku - Blowin' Kikyo Off!!!_

_Miroku - What happened Kagome-sama?_

_Kagome - Well...Kikyo said they needed to talk but, inuyasha said they had nothing to talk about. Then_

_left me and kikyo there...when she said she'll see him in hell._

_Sango - That's Deep..._

_Miroku - I think he's finally chosen..._

_He said softly as possible as kagome continued to rub kirara's belly._

_Sango - I think your right..._

_Miroku - (laughing nervously) ...Your weren't suppose to hear that_

_Kagome - Hear what? Right about what?_

_Sango - umm, nothing...but don't you think he should be sad not happy?_

_Kagome - Yeah, but..._

_Sango - Kagome-chan...you should talk to him_

_Kagome - Yeah I will..._

_Sango - Now! _

_Sango said as she pushed kagome out the door. Kagome sighed and walked over to where_

_Inuyasha and shippo were sitting._

_Kagome - Umm...shippo could you give us a moment?_

_Shippo - Sure kagome, i'll go play with kirara, come get me when your done so we can swim!! I can't wait!_

_Kagome - Sure shippo, i'll get you as soon as were done._

_Shuppo ran off towards the village. As she sat next to inuyasha she began to speak._

_Kagome - Inuyasha...we need to talk_

_Inuyasha - (laughs) Why so serious kagome, you sound like kikyo..._

_Kagome - Oh it's about kikyo, i can't help but be serious._

_Inuyasha turned away._

_Inuyasha - Stop it, there's nothing to talk about, no-nothing I feel like saying anyways._

_Kagome just looked at him, then put her hand on his shoulder._

_Kagome - I understand...take as long as you need._

_Inuyasha put his hand on hers and nodded._

_Inuyasha - Thank-you...Kagome_

_Suddenly the soul snatchers appeared over inuyasha's forest._

_Inuyasha - (sigh) It's time_

_Kagome didn't hear Inuyasha's stomach growl._

_Kagome - Your gonna go?_

_Inuyasha - Uhh..Go? I guess...Did you hit your head?...I was talking about, it's time to go eat...what were _

_you talking about?_

_Kagome - Oh uh nothing I guess he didn't see them then...unless he's avoiding her that is... Shall_

_we go eat now?_

_Inuyasha - Yeah! I'm starving!!_

_Kagome smiled as they both headed in. Kagome was looking back every couple of seconds to see if kikyo_

_and the soul snatcher were still there. Kagome wanted to know sooo bad why inuyasha was blowing off kikyo, avoiding_

_eye contact with her, and seemed much much happier. She made the ramen noodles and handed inuyasha a cup, who_

_then started stuffing handful's in his mouth._

_Shippo - can we go swimming now?_

_Kagome - Yes shippo we can go swimming now_

_Shippo - Yay!_

_So everyone went ahead and dressed for swimming._

_Sango - ummm...kagome-chan, this feels a little embarassing_

_Kagome - Oh don't worry sango-chan if you do it enough you'll get use to it, and besides I think it's cute._

_Miroku - I'll say...i'm lovin' the new look sango_

_Sango - (sigh) Perverted Monk_

_Inuyasha payed less attention to sango and a lot more attention to the half naked kagome standing_

_right in front of him. Inuyasha's eye's were glued on kagome's beautifully shaped figure. Not moving them even _

_for a second. Then he shook his head realizing he was staring, he turned to sango. Sango was walking up to him._

_Sango - Say inuyasha, you have quite the body there, you'll have to keep the ladies off won't you, huh?_

_She said as she nudged him in his side. Inuyasha just stood there confused._

_Kagome - We should split up in three's to search for a good hot sprong and river._

_Sango - I'll take the river_

_Kirara meowed_

_Miroku - I wanna look for the hot spring..._

_Inuyasha - I'll go with sango, river's are easier to find than springs._

_Since inuyasha was going with sango it made kagome jelous because, she wanted to be with inuyasha _

_in the spring...all nice and relaxed...I guess it couldn't be helped, since he wanted the river. Kagome just sighed._

_Kagome - I guess i'll go with miroki-sama. We'll meet back here in a hour._

_Shippo - Yeah, i'll go with Kagome_

_The others broke up into their groups of three and traveled their opposite directions. It was not_

_long before sango, inuyasha, and kirara came across a river, where they seen some hanyou kids playing around._

_Kids - hi Inu-niichan!!, Sango-chan!!, Hi kirara!!_

_Sango - hey there what are you guys doing all the way out here?_

_Kirara - Meow_

_Kids - just cooling off n having fun_

_Sango - I see...kirara you wanna play untill it's time to head back?_

_Kirara - Meow! meow!_

_She said jumping on sango's shoulder licking her._

_Sango - (giggles) Okay, okay!!  
_

_Inuyasha Keh'ed and jumped into a nearby tree. Sango and the kids played for a good while running _

_around splashing water._

_Sango - Inuyasha your not gonna play with us!? (yelling)_

_Inuyasha - Keh!_

_Sango whispered to the kids and soon after they started splashinh water on inuyasha._

_Inuyasha - Hey! Cut it out!!_

_Sango - Well you should've played when we asked. How do you know it's not an accident?_

_Inuyasha - We'll see if this is an accident!!_

_He jumped out the tree and started to chase them. Sango and the kids ran for their lives._

_Inuyasha - Sango! Get back here an appologize!!_

_Sango - No Way!_

_Kirara walked in front of inuyasha making him trip. The she meowed playfully._

_Inuyasha - Kirara, your suppose to be on my side!_

_Kirara - meow_

_They all started to laugh. Sango was looking at how on each side of the river dropped into another river. _

_Making a total of five parts._

_Sango - Inuyasha look..._

_Inuyasha What!?_

_Sango - We could make a water park _

_Inuyasha - Water...park? what's that?_

_Sango - (sigh) nevermind,...let's just find kagome-chan and tell her._

_Kirara was playing under sango's feet, and accidentaly made her fall off the cliff where the other waterfall's_

_poured into._

_Inuyasha - Sango!_

_Sango - Aaahh!!_

_Inuyasha grabbed a hold of sango and ended up falling with sango. There was a big huge splash. Inuyasha fell _

_on top of sango and their lips touched without them realizing it untill it was too late. Kirara smiled and meowed. Soon_

_after Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo come looking fo them._

_Kagome - Kirara, where's inuyasha and sango-chan?_

_Kirara meowed and brought them to where inuyasha and sango fell off the cliff._

_Miroku - Sango!?_

_Kagome - Inuya-..._

_She was cut off by the position they were in. Shippo gasped._

_Shippo - Sango, inuyasha what are you doing?_

_Sango - Oh umm cough, cough_

_Inuyasha ans Sango were blushing badly. They both fake coughed and played it off. Inuyasha got up wiping the_

_dirt off his shorts, and sango squeezing the water out of her hair. Beneth them the water bubbled, like there was something_

_in it, but Inuyasha and sango didn't seem to notice._

_Miroki - are you two okay?_

_Inuyasha & Sango - Yeah...umm...were fine_

_they both looked at each other for a minute then they started avoiding eye contact at all costs._

_Kagome - What happen? _

_Sango - Kirara...come!_

_Kirara meowed and went down she transformed and sango hopped on and inuyasha got on backwards. Still_

_avoiding eye contact. Then the water bubbled once again._

_Sango - We...umm fell off the cliff_

_Inuyasha started shaking like a dog, to get rid of all the water._

_Kagome - Inuyasha!!!_

_Inuyasha - What!?_

_Kagome - SIT BOY!!!_

_Inuyasha came in contact with the water on the ground, leaving him almost drowning._

_Sango - Inuyasha!_

_Sango helped inuyasha up, and he had now had swirls in his eyes for swallowing too much water._


	2. Part 2

-1_**The Final Decission, The Spring of Truth**_

_**Part 2**_

Kagome almost tackled Sango when she saw what she was doing.

**Miroku - **I don't think that was called for Kagome-sama ...

**Shippo - **Yeah you kinda went over board

**Kagome - **Humph!!

She said turning away. Sango put Inuyasha on Kirara and sat with him brushing his bangs.

**Inuyasha - **I'm fine!

**Sango - **Just relax you swallowed a lot of water!

**Inuyasha - **I'm fine!

**Miroku - **Just be cooperative and listen to Sango

**Inuyasha - **Keh!

Inuyasha started to cough up blood.

**Sango - **Inuyasha ...

**Kagome - **(mind: Does anyone else see this but me! ... They're a little too close for comfort!

Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha went on ahead to Kaede's village.

**Kagome - **Something's up with them, they' acting weird ... I wanna know what's up

**Miroku - **They are indeed acting weird, maybe something happened

They tried their best to whisper.

**Kagome - **Maybe ...

Miroku and Kagome followed close behind the others.

**Shippo - **It's getting late, we should go swimming tomorrow

Since it was dark, everyone got ready for bed. Kagome went outside to where Inuyasha laid.

**Kagome - **Inuyasha ... I'm sorry about earlier

Inuyasha said nothing and Kagome looked up into the tree. There was no point in talking to him, because he was already sleep. Kagome walked away and Inuyasha opened his eyes.

**Inuyasha - **That was no ordinary water, that was the truth spring. Sango already knows that which is why she avoided me until it wore off. Heh, she's smart ... Sango that is

**Sango - **I'm surprised you didn't know that already!

Sango scared Inuyasha out of his skin, almost causing him to fall out of the tree, but grabbed the branch just in time to save him from a hard, nasty fall.

**Inuyasha - **Aaaah! Don't do that woman!

**Sango - **-giggles- Gomen, gomen. Come down though, I wanna talk

Sango said trying not to bust out laughing. Sango had the sweetest voice, unlike Kagome he thought to himself. Inuyasha did as she said and sat next to her. The way she said 'Let's talk' wasn't as serious as when Kagome and Kikyo said it. It was just a normal tone, like she was asking him to a picnic, or maybe ... Something else.

**Sango - **Oh ... Umm ... About that kiss ... It didn't mean anything to you did it?

Kagome and Miroku snuck up in the bushes.

**Inuyasha - **-blushing- Not ... Not really ... Sango, you're my partner, a damn great fighter, and a good person. I don't see you as anything more ...

**Sango - **Oh ... -laughs- that's all? ...

**Inuyasha - **(Mind: If only I could tell her the truth, if we were alone that is) You seem disappointed, wait! Don't tell me ...

**Sango - **Ho it lover boy! That's not what I meant! I thought I was just more than a fighter to you is all ...

**Inuyasha - **Heh, you seize to amaze me. Sango you should know, you and Kirara are the best friends I never had, as girls. So when I say you're good fighters I mean it in the best way possible ... I've never been close to a human like this before and I just thought I'd let you know is all ... You know I'd be a lot harder to say that if I hadn't swallowed the truth springs water

Sango started to cry and gave Inuyasha the biggest hug she's ever given anybody.

**Inuyasha - **Uhh ... Sango ... Are you ... Uh ... Okay?

**Sango - **That's more than I expected from you, but I'm glad I heard it ... Night Inuyasha.

She said as she kissed his cheek and walked away to head to bed, and Miroku followed sneaking back in trying not to be seen. Inuyasha blushed slightly.

**Inuyasha - **G'night Sango ...

Inuyasha could smell Miroku and Kagome there all along. Shippo's scent too. Shippo was trying to hide it but his nose was too sharp for Shippo's tricks. Then he jumped into the nearest tree and stared at the moon.

**Inuyasha - **How long do you plan to hide?

Silence.

**Inuyasha - **Your scent is too strong for me not too smell you

Kagome walked out and Inuyasha looked down.

**Kagome - **Well are you going to come down so we can talk?

**Inuyasha - **We have nothing to talk about

**Kagome - **Oh you and Sango have everything to talk about but we have nothing!? Inuyasha get down here!

**Inuyasha - **I don't want to argue with you Kagome, this conversation is over

Kagome walked away, steaming mad. Inuyasha didn't want to argue? Kagome thought. There had to be something on his mind.

**Inuyasha - **We have nothing to talk about until I can tell Kikyo the truth ... That I've moved on ... That we're through ... I wonder how she'll react. Somehow I don't think she'd care but I do owe her that much ... The truth that is

**Shippo - **Inuyasha ...

Inuyasha could no longer smell Shippo's scent. Shippo had fully his his scent from him. The effect of the truth spring remained. The soul snatchers flew above Inuyasha's forest. Kagome looked back and then kept walking.

**Inuyasha - **-sighs- It's time, Kikyo

Inuyasha took off. Kagome turned around upon seeing and hearing Inuyasha leave, she then changed directions and followed Inuyasha. What Kagome didn't notice above her after some time of running was Kirara flying, carrying Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.

**Miroku - **I what Inuyasha will do

**Sango - **I'm more worried about what Kagome-chan will do

**Shippo - **Yeah, poor Kagome ...

Kagome looked like she was gonna rip Inuyasha apart and of course Kikyo along with him. Inuyasha finally reached where Kikyo was and stopped about 2 feet away from her. Kagome also arrived hiding from Inuyasha and Kikyo. The others were hiding from everyone too, including Kagome.

**Kikyo - **We need to talk ... Inuyasha

**Inuyasha - **So you say, out with it already!

Everyone watches quietly, unseen. For some strange reason he could smell everyone, but Kagome. Kagome had his her presents with a barrier.

**Shippo - **Kagome has hid her scent

**Miroku - **She must be planning something ...

**Sango - **Kagome-chan, please choose your actions carefully ...

**Inuyasha - **Well?

**Kikyo - **Heh, you lash out at me like you won't fulfill your promise and join me in hell

**Inuyasha - **Kikyo just hurry it along, because I also have something to say and when I talk your gonna listen!

**Kikyo - **You have lost patience with me, Inuyasha? Let's here what you have to say

**Inuyasha - **-sighs- Here goes ...

Everyone took a big gulp. Kagome moved closer, still unseen by Inuyasha. Kikyo had already noticed her by not and was occasionally staring at her.

**Sango - **Is it me or is Kikyo staring at Kagome-chan?

**Miroku - **No ... Lady Kikyo is indeed staring at Kagome-sama

**Shippo - **This feels bad ... Kagome's in danger!

**Inuyasha - **Kikyo, I feel I never really loved you or you me for that matter, seeing as we were tricked so easily ... And it's not just that ... Over these couple years I've gained friends and those friends taught me, to have a relationship you need trust ... Something we never had ... You died all alone twice because you didn't have enough trust in me. I guess I held onto you because, I felt I was responsible for your lonely death. You almost killed the person I ... dare say it ... Love ... For your selfish needs. You couldn't love me for all of me, just the human half and I can't forgive ... EVER forgive you for trying to hurt the woman who cares most for me. The woman who risked her life countless times ... For me to be safe ... And yet you tried countless times to take her life ... Thanks to her I have friends who love me, for me.

Kagome let tears fall from her eyes as she seen Kikyo secretly raise a aeeow.

**Inuyasha - **Kikyo ... You're not what I thought you were

Kagome started running towards the two as her friends called out her name.

**Miroku - **Kagome-sama!

**Shippo - **Kagome!

Kirara just hissed and Kikyo's arrow and bow raised higher as Inuyasha turned around just as Kagome let her barrier down. He seen her running towards him.

**Inuyasha - **Kagome, what are you doing here?

**Kagome - **Inuyasha! Look-out!!

Inuyasha turned around quickly to see Kikyo hold an arrow straight at him and him speechless.

**Kikyo - **You will go to hell with me! ... DIE INUYAHSA!!!

**Kagome - **Inuyasha!!!

**Shippo - **Inuyasha, lookout!

Inuyasha stood there as Kagome headed towards him and pushed him out the way, getting a holy arrow in her side.

**Miroku - **Kagome-sama!!

**Shippo - **Kagome!

**Inuyasha - **Kagome! Damn you Kikyo!

**Sango - **Kagome-chan!!!!

Sango yelled as she took off towards her dear friend.

**Sango - **Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! Say something!

The injured Kagome started to cough up blood.

**Kagome - **San- Sango-chan ... I'm fine ... Just don't hurt her ... Please

**Sango - **I can't make that promise, she'll go to hell alright

**Inuyasha - **Kagome ... Sango ...

He said as he held Kagome tight and close.

**Kikyo - **What's the matter Kagome? I thought you were stronger than that?

She said with an evil smile.

**Sango - **That's it!!!

Sango took off towards Kikyo then flung her incredibly large boomerang.

**Sango - **HIRIKOSTSU!

**Miroku - **Sango stop!

**Sango - **This wench need to die! I'm fed up with you mess! Her playing with Inuyasha's emotions!! Id Kagome-chan and Inuyasha won't, I'll be glad to do the honors!

**Inuyasha - **Sango ...

**Shippo - **Sango

**Miroku - **Sango ...!

She again flung Hirikotsu at Kikyo, breaking an arrow.

**Sango - **Next time I'll hit, I promise!

**Inuyasha - **Sango! Get out the way!

Kikyo shot and arrow towards Sango and Inuyasha grabbed it by the stick, breaking it in half.

**Inuyasha - **That's enough ... Sango take Kagome and get out of here!

Sango nodded and Kagome shook her head.

**Kagome - **I'm not going anywhere, I want to stay with you ...

**Inuyasha - **Heh, you're just as stubborn as ever, aren't you?

**Kagome - **-laughs- Ha, I get ... It from you ...

**Inuyasha - **Kikyo, it's time to finish this -takes out his sword-

Kikyo - Oh, will you attack me? ... Inuyasha? ... Do I not mean anything to you?

Inuyasha started to think as Kikyo drew another arrow.

**Sango - **Don't she's trying to trick you!

Kagome - Inuyasha!

Kikyo shot the arrow and Inuyasha hit it back to Kikyo landing in her heat.

**Inuyasha - **Not anymore you stupid wench! Kikyo it's over! KAZE NO KIZU!

The blast headed right for her.

**Inuyasha - **Kikyo ... I'm sorry ... That it had to be this ... I swore I wouldn't let Naraku have you and this way he won't ... I'm sorry ...

A memory flashed in his head.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kikyo - **You think I could ever love a hanyou? How pathetic you are that you have fallen for him ... You CANNOT become a true miko with love for a man

**Kagome - **You're wrong! Inuyasha's all I'll ever need in strength!!

**Kikyo - **Pathetic!!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

All that was left was, Kikyo's bow when the wind and everything cleared. Inuyasha then walked over to Kagome and Sango.

**Inuyasha - **Are you 2 okay?

**Sango - **Yeah, we're fine

**Kagome - **Inuyasha ... I'm ... I'm sorry ...

Kagome then fainted.

**A/N: I promise to update real soon! I just have other stories on FanFiction and Fiction Press I'm working on too! Don't be afraid to check them out while you wait!**


	3. Part 3

-1**A/N: I was gonna make this the last part to this story BUT! Do to the reviews I got, they encouraged me go back and change the ending so I made it longer than it was suppose to be. THANKS, inulover227 and jushsjdi! I changed my ending to make it longer for ya! ENJOY!**

_**The Final Decision, The Spring of Truth**_

_**Part 3**_

**Inuyasha - **Kagome! Kagome!

**Sango - **Relax, she just fainted

They carried Kagome to Kaede's village and laid her on a bed to rest. She slept for almost a week, with Inuyasha by her side, who didn't eat the entire time she was asleep. Kagome finally, slowly opened her eyes.

**Kagome - **Inu ... Yasha?

**Inuyasha - **Kagome, are you okay?

**Kagome - **I'm sorry it's all my fault, I drove you away and then Kikyo found you

**Inuyasha - **Drove me away? What are you talking about?

**Kagome - **You and Sango

**Inuyasha - **Me ... And ... Sango? Huh?

He was very confused, then he thought about the kiss.

**Inuyasha - **Uh ... Yeah about that, it was an accident, we fell off the cliff and it--

**Kagome - **Wait, what are you talking about?

Sango was watching from the door.

**Inuyasha - **The kiss

**Kagome - **Kiss!?

Kagome started to panic and Sang placed her hand over her face and slowly shook her head in shame, then she walked in.

**Sango - **What Inuyasha is trying to say is, when we fell off the cliff we kinda accidentally kissed and I felt embarrassed and I was acting weird because of the truth spring.

**Kagome - **Really ... Oh uh, I thought you guys were ... You know ... Ummm ...

**Sango - **Kagome, how could you think that

**Kagome - **Yeah sorry, I was going crazy over that whole Kikyo thing

**Sango - **Well, what do you say we go for a little swim?

**Inuyasha - **Wait, what about your injuries!?

**Kagome - **I feel fine, and swimming sounds perfect, but Uhhh give us a minute

**Sango - **Sure thing

Sango left out the hut.

**Kagome - **I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was being stupid

**Inuyasha - **You were being you, don't do something so reckless again!! You're one of the most important people to me ... Uhh I-I-I- gotta go! ...

He said quickly realizing what he was saying. He still had a hour before the truth spring effect wore off. Inuyasha left and Kagome followed.

**Shippo - **Let's swim!

**Everyone - **Yeah!

They all changed into their previous bathing suits, then they all headed to the river chatting away.

**Inuyasha - **Ummm ... Kagome that thing I Said earlier, I really meant it.

**Kagome - **Really!!?

**Inuyasha - **Of course!

Kagome smiled and pushed Inuyasha into the water.

**Kagome - **That's to show how much I really care! -laughs-

**Inuyasha - **Kagome!

**Kagome - **Get him!

Everyone chased him around in the water, splashing and having the time of their lives.

**Inuyasha - **Quit chasing me! I didn't do anything!!!

Everyone laughed as they ran around having fun in the water. Then Inuyasha stopped and everyone sat down and caught their breaths.

Sango went over to land and took off walking. Kirara ran after her. Inuyasha seen Sango leaving and decided to follow her.

Back with the others Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku had just started eating chips, ramen, sunflower seeds, etc. They were quite hungry the way Shippo and Miroku were scarping down food.

Meanwhile with Sango and Inuyasha, things were becoming a little more complicated. Sango stopped walking and looked at Inuyasha, who soon after stopped too and looked at her in confusion.

**Sango - **Everything okay?

**Inuyasha - **Yeah, I was just about to ask you the same thing

**Sango - **I'm fine just gonna go for a walk, wanna join me?

**Inuyasha - **Sure, It can't be any worse than hanging out with the others, them idiots.

Sango laughed. Inuyasha always had a way with words. She was actually flattered that he would rather be with her than with Kagome, who did nothing but sit him. Actually when you think about it, you'd go with the first person who didn't have control over your body too, but oh well. Inuyasha tolerated her for his own personal reasons.

The truth was if Inuyasha decided to seal Kagome in her own era like he had done before, she wouldn't mind. Actually she might even be the tiniest bit happy. Was that selfish of her? She didn't want to be selfish. She wanted everyone to be happy ... Including herself.

There was a long pause of silence before Inuyasha finally spoke.

**Inuyasha - **I'm thirsty, I think there's a pond nearby

Sango was processing what Inuyasha had just said.

**Sango - **(mind: He's thirsty ...)

Sango has earlier wandered off back to the truth spring. Why? To get a few bottles of the truth spring of course. They would come in handy ... Like now. She wondered what Inuyasha had really thought of her, she had always wondered. She also wondered if Inuyasha was lying the other night, about their relationship as friends, he seemed like he was lying, like he was afraid someone might hear him. Well there was only one way to find out the truth ... After all he was thirsty right? Can't have poor Inuyasha dying of thirst now can we? That would be a tragedy.

Sango took a bottle of the truth spring's contents and handed it to Inuyasha.

**Sango - **Here you go, drink up

**Inuyasha - **Are you okay? You were just staring at me for a while? You sick?

She shook her head.

**Sango - **I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind that's all

**Inuyasha - **Well okay

He said as he took the top off the bottle and drank the whole dag on bottle, which was actually good on my part, the more the merrier right? Cuz just like that, he drank the whole bottle. He surprised me when he asked for another, but I simply granted his request by pulling out another bottle, which he also drank in one gulp.

She hadn't noticed until now how thirsty he gets and how much water he drank, or even how fast he drank it. Now she was about to get her answer, the answer to the question she's pretty much near always wanted to ask him.

**Sango - **... Inuyasha ... How do you truly feel about me? ... Because the truth is ... I love you ...

And just like that, she let it slip. It was out there floating around and she patiently waited for his response.

**A/N: PLEEEEASE don't be mad at this little cliffy, . Or the fact that the chapter was so extremely short. I ran out of ideas! Honestly I did! But the next chapter WILL be longer ... If I can actually think up what will happen next .XD**


	4. Part 4

-1_**The Final Decision, The Spring of Truth**_

_**Part 4**_

Sango was now awaiting Inuyasha's answers patiently.

**Inuyasha - **Sango ... Sango ... Sango ...

Inuyasha's voice faded as Sango's eyes fluttered open.

**Sango - **Huh?

Her voice was low and you could barley hear her.

**Miroku - **I have been calling you for a while now, how do you feel?

**Sango - **What happened?

**Miroku - **You don't remember? When me and Kagome found you and Inuyasha, you were unconscious. He said that you had fallen off a cliff while you were playing in the water.

**Sango - **Oh yeah, I remember now

She had forgotten because her dream had seemed so real like. Inuyasha then walked into the hut.

**Inuyasha - **Sango, how you holdin up?

Sango blushed slightly at the thought of her dream, but it quickly faded as she sat up.

**Sango - **I'm fine, just a little tired

**Inuyasha - **As soon as you're better, we can be on our way again

**Sango - **I'll be more careful next time

**Inuyasha - **You better! We can't be taking anymore breaks or we'll get behind!

Kagome then walked in.

**Kagome - **Inuyasha, sit boy

Inuyasha came in full contact with the ground. He was left on the ground mumbling and swearing to himself as Kagome made her way over to Sango.

**Kagome - **So do you feel better Sango? I tried to help the best I could

**Sango - **Thank you Kagome

Sango thought about her current passing dream. She wanted to tell Kagome about her dream but she decided it wasn't necessary. After all, it wasn't important. She cared for Inuyasha like she cared for kohaku, like a brother, partner in battle, best friend, nothing more.

Besides if she told Kagome about her dream no doubt would she jump to conclusions. Like Inuyasha and Sango being a couple. That just didn't sound right no matter how you said it. Anyways, some things are better left unsaid right? Right.

Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder and meowed. Sango gave her a gentle pat on the head and looked over at Miroku, who was staring at her for some time.

**Sango - **Is there something the ma--

She didn't get to say much before Miroku had captured her lips in a passionate kiss and she returned the favor by cooperating and kissing him back.

This was the way things were suppose to be. This is what felt right to her. There was no one in the world she would rather spend her life with and that's the way it was gonna be, Forever..

**A/N: Kinda tricked you guys there huh? Bet ya didn't see that one coming! Lol hoped you liked it!**


End file.
